


she seemed so sweet, i had to taste her

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos says they had better Pride Parades back in California. Mal just can't believe that...</p>
<p>At least, not after this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she seemed so sweet, i had to taste her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> Title comes from Otep's song 'Equal Rights, Equal Lefts'.

Mal first sees Evie seated on a float at the Pride Parade, looking like the embodiment of the term ‘lipstick lesbian’. Other than her dark hair, everything is bright and in every color of the rainbow. Mal doesn’t realize she’s staring until Carlos clears his throat.

“Liking what you see?”

Mal glares at him. “Please. Could she be any more of a princess?”

Carlos just shrugs.

And later, when he loses track of Mal only to find her making out with the girl from the parade float, he congratulates himself on being right as usual. Should’ve put money on it.


End file.
